1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rolling feed device for a wood planing machine, more particularly to a drive shiftable rolling feed device with feed rollers capable of rotation at two different speeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wood planing machine as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,599, includes a support carriage mounted movably on a mounting frame, a cutter shaft rotatably mounted on the support carriage and driven by a motor, and front and rear feed rollers mounted on the support carriage at two opposite sides of the cutter shaft for feeding a workpiece. A reduction gear train is disposed to transmit a rotational force of the cutter shaft to a first transmitting shaft with two first and second gears mounted thereon so as to deliver first and second reduction drives to the gears. Third and fourth gears are mounted on a second transmitting shaft, and are axially movable such that the second transmitting shaft can be rotated with a first rotational drive when the third gear meshes with the first gear, or with a second rotational drive when the fourth gear meshes with the second gear. A sprocket-and-chain mechanism is disposed to transmit the first or second rotational drive of the second transmitting shaft to the front and rear feed rollers. A shifting member has a cam member which transforms a rotational force of a knob into a translation force to move the third and fourth gears on the second transmitting shaft. However, the third and fourth gears are moved every time when the speed of the rollers is shifted, thereby resulting in inconvenient operation.